


Pokémon Sun & Moon: Everyone's in love in Alola

by rubbleinthesunshine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, cross-dressing, every possible ship except for incest, pedophilia is fixed by making certain characters older than they actually are, pretty much every one-shot is in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbleinthesunshine/pseuds/rubbleinthesunshine
Summary: Basically, I came up with the idea to write a one-shot for every single possible ship in Pokémon Sun & Moon, because I absolutely adore every single individual character (except for maybe Lillie), and I ship way too much as well.
So prepare yourself for a ton of fluffy one-shots (no smut don't worry. I hate smut TBH.) and a lot of cross-dressing for some reason.
I'm writing this work in order of characters so for example, I'll start by writing a one-shot for Sun and all of the possible characters to be paired with Sun, then I'd ship Hau with everyone, so on and so forth.
Enjoy reading!





	

The door shut behind me as I strolled into the manager's room. Thank goodness I finally got a job. I'm broke after that Gladion kid took my place as champion, and I spent all my money on new outfits and fancy antiques. Darn you, Hau'oli City Mall and your irresistible but high-priced products! One day I will avenge my sweet wallet!

The manager sat behind her desk, hands folded neatly in front of her. She was wearing a fast-food restaurant outfit, with a red polo shirt and black khakis. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

What I don't understand is why there's such a fancy office for a small malasada shop. I'll possibly never get used to this region's strange way of life.

The woman cleared her throat politely as I sat down in the plastic chair parallel to hers on the other side of the desk. 

"Welcome to your new job at the Melemele Island malasada shop," she squeaked happily as she dug into a cardboard box beside her chair. I wonder what she's looking for...

Before I was even able to peek at what she was doing, she slammed something onto the desk and slid it towards me. It was a reddish-pinkish piece of clothing with a white apron stacked on top of it. Was this my uniform?

"You're going to wear this everyday to work," she giggled. "Unfortunately, we only had female uniforms in stock. So you're gonna have to wear a dress, heehee!" Okay, this lady's creeping me out now.

But wait, back up. I have to wear a dress?! I didn't sign up for this!

"Ma'am, would it be okay if I just wore an outfit of my own?" I asked politely, unsure if I did or didn't want to lose this job already.

The manager scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Oh, I get it. She must've not had that in mind. Thank goodness.

"It's more of a marketing thing actually," she explained. "It's horrible but, it attracts more customers if a woman works at the cash register. But you were so desperate for a job that we decided to let you work here. That's why we were so reluctant about it at first. I'm sorry we weren't able to tell you before, but it's a company secret."

My cheeks turned pink. I have to pretend to be a girl? What the actual-

"Um, so I have to wear a dress every day?" I asked, with an irritated tone hidden in my voice. I fiddled with the loose strings on the apron. The brunette nodded.

"I'm so very sorry. That's just the way it is. I hope you do consider working here still. We'll even pay you extra," she offered, and with that offer my whole opinion changed. Maybe cross-dressing for a job wasn't that bad.

"I'm in."

-

The next day, I had my hair combed out in a neat, feminine-like style (idea from my mom's hair dressing magazines) and had my dress and apron neatly put on. The hardest part was shaving though. I had to shave my arms and my legs until they were smoother than a Pokémon Egg. That took me about two hours at least, and now my fingertips are raisin-textured.

When I went to look in the mirror, I noticed something was up. Something that didn't look feminine enough.

Ah, my face. I'd be too recognizable.

My head peeked out of my bedroom door as I yelled over, "Mom, can I borrow your makeup?" That sounded even stranger out loud.

I heard my Mom laugh heartily from the porch. "And what for?" She asked, assuming I was joking. I wish I was joking, honestly.

"Work," was all I said, before I heard my mom sprint to her room and shuffle back with a bag full of makeup supplies. I thanked her quietly as I closed the door again and went to the bureau, putting the case on the wooden platform.

As I attempted to put mascara on, my mom started bugging me with random questions. "Why do you still live with me? I love that you do, but you know you're now old enough to move out."

My finger twitched, and I poked my eye with the mascara wand. "Slowpoke!" I swore, covering my eye with my hand. Then I realized my mom just asked me something important. What did she say again? Something about moving and being old or something? Oh yeah.

"Well, I dunno, I just don't like living alone. I'm not even able to stay home alone most of the time," I answered, trying to put on the mascara as carefully as possible.

My mom hummed. "Are you just waiting for a girlfriend or something?" She asked, now really butting into my personal life. But she is my mom, so I can't blame her.

I finally finished the mascara and was putting on eyeshadow. "Mom, I don't think I've ever told you this, but maybe I have, I don't remember." I sighed. "I'm not interested in girls."

"Oh?" Mom sounded surprised. I don't know why, though. I'm pretty sure it was obvious. "I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know!"

I giggled at her humbleness. "Of course you didn't know mom, I never told you before," I smiled while putting on red lipstick.

After I was finished, I opened my bedroom door and walked outside. My mom thought I looked adorable, and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "I love you" about seven times. I waved her goodbye as I headed out towards Hau'oli City.

-

7:18 AM

Two customers... after more than an hour...

I rested my chin on my hand as I stared up at the clock boringly. This job better pay me a load of money for the time I've spent and being able to stay awake.

The girl next to me smiled at me. "How's it going, Ellie?" She asked politely, covering her mouth with her hand and giggling girlishly.

I looked over to her with the most depressing and sleep-deprived expression ever. "How do you do this? This is the most boring thing I've ever done, and I've waited 6 hours in a line to get my Trainer's license once."

The girl giggled even more. Does everyone in Alola constantly giggle? "I usually just daydream when I'm bored. Isn't that what everyone does?" She asked nonchalantly, pouting and placing her index finger on her chin.

I nodded. "Well yeah, of course but... I just want something exciting to happen!" I complained in a whiny voice, frowning at the clock with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for a cute boy to walk through the door too. Especially that green-haired boy that always shows up here. He's real cute and sweet," she smiled and stared blankly while sighing dreamily. She must really like whoever that boy was.

"Uh-huh," I mumbled in response. Honestly, I just wanted to get my money and get out so I could do something interesting.

Just a few hours later, and many minutes of mental torture, a customer came in. I was already half asleep to see who it was, but when I heard the girl greet, "Hi, Hau!" My head popped up immediately. The girl smirked and winked at me as I looked dumbstruck to see Hau here. But then I remembered. Hau loves malasadas.

"Hey, Rita! How's it going?" He greeted casually, striding over to the counter. 

Rita twiddled her thumbs and said, "It's been great! And I finally have a new friend, Ellie! She's really great, but she's been bored all day. At least she'll get to meet you now!"

I glanced over at "Rita" and she did the ol' smirk-and-wink-when-there's-a-cute-boy. But that's more of a girl to girl thing. Oh wait. She doesn't know I'm a boy.

"H-hey, Hau..." I shyly squeaked, waving my hand uncomfortably. Hau smiled. What a bright and brilliant smile. Something that could make anyone's day. Even Gladion's.

He did his signature hands-behind-neck thing so his elbows stuck out and said, "Don't be scared, sweetie! I don't bite!" I couldn't help but laugh at that. Knowing Hau, the only thing he'd bite into is a nice, fresh malasada.

"Ellie, huh? You're a real cute girl. Why don't I invite you to take a break and eat some malasadas with me so we can get to know each other?" He winked at me. My cheeks turned bright red. I didn't know Hau could flirt! Or that he flirted in general.

"Just take a seat at one of the tables. She can sit with you in a few minutes when the malasadas are ready, okay?" Rita explained, gesturing towards the tables.

"Alrighty! Sounds good! Can't wait to talk with you- uh- Ellie!" He stuttered at the end since he probably forgot my nickname. But how? It wasn't that hard to remember. Anyways, he took a seat at the farthest table from the entrance.

I looked over at Rita. She looked a little disappointed. I felt bad for her. She has feelings for Hau, but is too shy to say anything. Typical waitress/commonly visiting customer thing.

"You okay?" I asked, still concerned for her. I mean, she was nice to me before, so why not just ask her what's wrong? It wouldn't hurt.

She looked down at the cash register sadly. Now I really felt bad. But for some reason, I wanted to sit with Hau even more than wanting her to get what she wants. Which was really selfish of me, but I'd been in love with Hau way longer than she has. I think.

Well, that was sudden. I'm in love with Hau. Honestly though, there's no surprise there when I'm thinking about him constantly and whenever he approaches me my whole world lights up. He probably just likes me because I look like a girl right now, though.

"Well, I've never seen Hau flirt with a girl. Ever. And I was just- concerned," Rita sighed. I shrugged and mumbled "Okay!", while bringing the trays of malasadas to Hau's table. Hau slid towards the window to make room and patted the seat next to him. "Why don't you sit next to me, hon?"

I put down the tray on the table and sat down next to him. He gently wrapped his arm around me and pulled me towards him, so my head was resting on his shoulder. "Comfy?" He asked genuinely, giving me a kind smile. How is he so beautiful? How does he make me so happy? How can he make me so flustered just by doing something as subtle as this? Hau makes me ask a lot of 'how' questions. I guess some homophones can have similarities.

 

"Y-yeah," I whispered, shutting my eyes gently and then opening them again.

"Good!" Hau chuckled, grabbing the malasada and handing it to me. "Ladies first."

I took a bite into the malasada and enjoyed it's spicy taste. "This is really good!" I exclaimed, taking another bite. And another. And another.

Hau ruffled my hair. "Alright, bud, don't eat it all! I'm still hungry too ya know!"

My blush grew. "Oh sorry! It was just so delicious I couldn't resist!" I laughed, handing him the fried bread. 

"Yeah, I get that feeling too!" Hau exclaimed, finally joyed that we had something in common. We did have a lot in common, though. Yet we're so different.

Once Hau finished the malasada, he put the wrapping on the plate and turned towards me. The way his eyes stared at me were so loving and caring, just like Hau is to everyone. I wish I could see him look at me like that all the time. Even when I don't look like a girl.

"Okay, Hau, this is it..." he mumbled under his breath, clearly under pressure for once in his entire life. "Ellie, I mean Elio..." Hau grunted, but I could still make it out. Wait a minute, he knew it was me the whole time?! But how?! And why?!

Hau continued his statement. "I-I know this isn't the perfect time to say it, but, I've been holding this in for way too long and this is the only opportunity I'll be able to say it, so..." I could hear Hau's heart beating rapidly, and I'm pretty sure he could hear mine too.

He paused, thinking of what to say. "H-Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Not just on the outside, but on the inside, too. You make me feel like something that I can't even explain in words. I just... I love you, Elio. A lot."

Well, um... Buzzwole. That's a lot.

"I um... I love you too. Like a lot. You're the greatest person I've ever met, and I-" I kissed him on the cheek. "I've been in love with you for such a long time you don't even know!"

•••

Usually, they'd say love is sealed by a kiss.

But the way those two even held hands or looked at each other, you would know that they would give up the world to stay together.


End file.
